


[vid] The Edge of Glory

by fiercynn



Series: fiercynn's solo vids [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Festivids 2013, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging on a moment of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonchic/gifts).



> Made for dragonchic for Festivids 2013, originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/208233.html) and [here](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/208644.html). Thanks to Scribe for the vid-beta! Song by Lady Gaga.

  
Password: _famulan_

Download: [@ mediafire, 156 MB, mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rrr4ahc9vewh9pl/The+Edge+of+Glory+%5BMulan%5D.mp4)

 

I don't really have too much to say about this vid other than that it was a lot of fun to make, and came together pretty naturally for me - oh, and that it was really interesting to vid an animated source, since the movement was a lot different than I was expecting. The only thing I am unsatisfied with is the crude way in which I had to edit the song to make it shorter - partly because it cut out Clarence Clemons's amazing saxophone solo, and also because there was just no way to make it seamless, did you know even most radio edits of the song are pretty crudely cut? Sigh. But other than that, I'm pretty happy with it, and I'm very grateful to dragonchic for the prompt!

 

**Lyrics:**

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
(You, you, you...)

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)


End file.
